


Cutie Drabbles

by Blackdemon21



Category: The Candle Cult
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Fluff, I should get back to the actual story, M/M, Random Drabbles, half of these tags aren't relevant, just like my other stories, obviously, this is my first drabble so it may be awhile till i update, this is why I love writing on here, this story is just going to be a series of adorable short stories, yeah...I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories between my character, Enfer and Ticobell's Character, Tico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cuddles**

Enfer let out a series of purrs as he held his boyfriend close to him, his tail flicking back and forth as his eyes remained closed and a giant grin spread on his face. Ticobell was in the dragon hybrids arms, a book in his hands. He didn't mind Enfer doing this, as long as it was with his permission of course.

"Tico..."

"Yes Enfer?"

"What are you reading?"

The other set the book down for a second, still opened to the page he was on and looked back at the other and said,"it's just a fantasy novel I recently go into." He was originally in the library within Tila but Enfer had dragged him outside, saying he should get out more often. He obviously had a fuss about this but eventually just gave up and let the other drag him into a clearing within the woods that surrounded the cult manor.  
He was actually a little happy to be out here. It was quiet, except for the sound of birds chirping and Enfer's constant purrs--the hybrid was like a giant cat sometimes, but other than that it was quite peaceful.

"Y'know I love you Tico?" Enfer asked, a slight blush on his cheeks as he nuzzling into the others red hair. 

"Yes, I love you too," Ticobell said as he glanced back at the other with a slight smile on his lips before his eyes shifted back to the book he held in his hands.


	2. Sickness

**Chapter 2: Sickness**

Ticobell sighed, he really couldn't believe this was happening. He was sitting at the foot of a bed that held Enfer who had managed to catch a cold. How you may ask? He did a foolish thing and decided to go flying just as it started to downpour. Knowing Enfer, him an water didn't go well together.  
Ticobell had found him when he was walking through the foyer of the mansion and saw the hybrid soaking wet and shivering like a chihuahua. The flame on his tail was almost smoldered completely, worrying the redhead as he led the hybrid to one of the many bedrooms in the cult and dried him off before making him get under the covers.

Right now, Enfer was wrapped in three blankets, sneezing violently. “This is what you get for go outside when it's raining like that,” Tico said, giving him a tissue as the other blew his nose, groaning loudly. “I know...I know, I wasn't expecting it to rain that hard though,” Enfer said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tico sighed. “Whatever you say...just get some rest and I'll check on you in a couple minutes. Just call if you need anything, alright?” The redhead stated as he stood. “I will,” The hybrid said. Ticobell nodded and kissed Enfer’s head before leaving the room, allowing the other to get some rest.


	3. Broken Hearted part 1 (Puppeteers won AU)

**Broken Hearted (Part 1)**

 

It had been a couple weeks since the pups had taken over the cult. Tico was being extra cautious around the cult now, many members had been captured and the others who haven't at hiding out somewhere. As Tico walked through the halls a pair of green eyes watched him as a low growl could be heard, sending the redhead on edge as he froze looking around.

“Who's there? Come out and face me…” Ticobell said, standing his ground as the growling only grew in volume and the sound of claws scratching against the ground caused the other to flinch in fear.

 

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the shadows, claws unsheathed and fangs bared as Tico found himself being pinned down by a familiar face. His eyes widened at who it was and went to speak but was silenced when a clawed hand wrapped around his throat causing him to gasp for breath. “E...En...Enfer?” He choked out, looking up at the other with watery eyes as he grasped at the hybrids arm, trying to pull it off him. Enfer snarled down at him with glazed over eyes, void of any life as he wore reds and blacks, armour covering the exposed parts of his body as he spat, venom in each word,”how do you know who I am, beast?”

“En-Enfer….it’s me...Tico, don't you remember me?” The redhead asked, reaching up to caress the hybrids cheek. “I know no one by that name, but I've been ordered to kill any filthy beast that’s seen,” Enfer growled, raising a clawed hand, ready to slice his throat.

 

“Enfer! Please don't do this! Please, it's me!” Tico cried, his eyes filling with tears. Enfer brought his claws down, stopping a centimeter from his throat as his eyes widened. His hand was shaking as he climbed off the other, putting a hand on his head, seeming to be in pain. Tico gasped for air when the other had released him. He noticed the other holding his head and tried to reach out to help him but the other snapped at him, almost biting off his hand before running off, leaving Tico to question what had just happened.


End file.
